


Anniversary

by keunadobo



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keunadobo/pseuds/keunadobo
Summary: Stell has been very busy with his work that he forgot their 5th wedding anniversary. As a restorative, he let Ken top.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 11





	Anniversary

STELL'S

Tanginang buhay 'to. Ang daming ginagawa habang yung manager ko pasarap buhay lang. Sana pinalitan na lang niya si Satanas.

“Bilisan mo na dyan Stell.”

‘Lolo mo bilisan.’

“Yes Sir.”

It's the 13th day of the month. Meaning Inventory day kaya sobrang busy magbilang ng mga supplies. Mamaya na rin kasi ang dating ng accountant para samahan kami magcount.

Gusto ko na lang umuwi sa bahay namin. Miss na miss ko na ang asawa ko. Halos hindi na rin kami nagkikita at nag-uusap nitong mga nakaraang araw dahil pagkauwi ko ay tulog na siya at pagkagising ko naman ay nakaalis na siya.

Ano kayang ginagawa niya ngayon? Sana okay lang siya. Miss na miss ko na ang yakap niya.

\--

“66, 67, 68, and 69. 69 packs of chocolate. Ayan. Tapos na tayo. Pakipirmahan na lang 'to para makauwi na rin tayo.”

“Sa wakas.”

Alas dos na ng matapos ang inventory count. Pagod na pagod na ako tapos ang arte pa nitong accountant na napunta sa branch. Sinabi na ngang nag pre count na kami ayaw pa maniwala. No choice kaya nagbilang ulit kami.

“Sige na Stell. Pwede ka ng umuwi.”

‘Lolo mo.’

“Sige po.”

\--

THIRD PERSON'S

Pasado alas tres na nang makauwi si Stell. Hindi na siya nagtaka na madilim na sa bahay nila, malamang ay tulog na si Ken.

Laking gulat na lamang niya nang makitang nakaayos ang bahay. May mga lobo, rosas at kandila. Nakita naman niya si Ken sa sofa kaya ginising niya ito.

“Love. Gising na. Sa kwarto na tayo matulog para hindi sumakit likod mo.”

“Hmmm.”

“Gising na love.”

“Love!” agad na bumangon si Ken nang makita niya si Stell.

“Hala nakita mo na! Hindi na surprise!” parang bata na sabi ni Ken sabay pout. Napangiti naman si Stell. ‘Ahhh, ang sarap talaga umuwi sa tahanan mo.’ sabi niya sa isip.

“Surprise? Bakit? Ano bang meron?”

Agad na sumimangot si Ken dahil sa sinabi ni Stell.

“Hindi mo alam?”

Clueless pa rin si Stell sa nangyayari.

“Hindi.”

“Dito ka matulog sa sofa.” Akmang aakyat na si Ken ng hatakin siya ni Stell.

“Teka. Ano ba kasing meron?!” Sigaw niya sa asawa. Pagod na pagod na siya sa trabaho pagkatapos ay dito pa siya papatulugin ng asawa niya sa sofa.

“5th wedding anniversary natin gago!”

Pagkatapos ay umalis na si Ken.

‘Patay’ na lang ang nasabi ni Stell.

\--

EARLIER THAT DAY.  
KEN'S

Maaga akong umalis sa bahay namin dahil bibili pa ako ng pang-surprise ko kay Stell. Wala na agad siya nung umalis ako kaya naman saktong sakto lang. Marahil ay maaga silang kinailangan sa trabaho.

Nagpunta lang ako sa SM para mamili ng iluluto ko. Magluluto ako ng sinigang na paborito niya at magbbake ako ng strawberry cake. Kasangga ko ang youtube sa panahong ito. Dumaan na rin ako sa Dangwa para bumili ng bulaklak.

\--

Nagsimula na akong magluto. Nagkanda paso-paso at sugat-sugat pa ang kamay ko pero okay lang. Basta para kay Stell. Makalipas ang ilang saglit ay natapos na rin ako. Satisfied naman ako sa niluto ko dahil masarap iyon.

Sisimplehan ko na lang ang decorations. Maglalagay na lang ako ng balloons, roses at candles. Simple lang si Stell kaya alam ko na magugustuhan niya ang inihain ko.

Pasado alas singko ng matapos ako sa lahat ng ginawa ko. Any minute by now ay makakarating na dito si Stell.

6:00

“Baka natraffic.”

7:00

“Baka nag-OT.”

8:00

“Madami siguro pinapagawa sa kanila.”

9:00

“OT nga ata.”

10:00

“Usually 11pm 'yon nakakauwi kapag nag-OT siya.”

11:00

“Nasa byahe pa lang siguro.”

12:00

Ngumiti na lang ako at sinabing “Happy anniversary, love.”

\--

Nagising ako dahil sa tapik ni Stell.

“Gising na love.”

“Love!” bumangon naman ako kaagad. Wala na. Nakita na niya.

“Hala nakita mo na! Hindi na surprise!” parang batang sabi ko at nakita ko naman siyang ngumiti.

“Surprise? Bakit? Ano bang meron?” teka what the fuck?

“Hindi mo alam?” pagtatanong ko. Pagbabakasakali na niloloko lang niya ako.

“Hindi.” that's it. Fuck you, Stell!

“Dito ka matulog sa sofa.” Aalis na sana ako ng higitin niya ako.

“Teka. Ano ba kasing meron?!” Sigaw niya.

“5th wedding anniversary natin gago!”

\--

THIRD PERSON'S

Kinaumagahan ay hindi pa rin nagpapansinan ang dalawa. Well, si Ken lang naman ang hindi namamansin.

“Love, nagluto pala ako ng almusal. Fried chicken. Favorite mo.” nakangiting usal ni Stell.

“Pinaghanda pala kita ng susuotin ngayon, love. Lahat 'yan damit ko.” patuloy lang si Stell sa pagsasalita kahit na hindi siya iniimik ni Ken.

“Ge.” ang tanging sagot lang ni Ken.

\--

Lumabas muna sandali si Ken para makapag-isip. Hindi muna siya pumasok kaya naman si Josh na muna ang magbabantay sa shop.

Nagtatampo pa rin si Ken dahil nakalimutan ni Stell ang anniversary nila.

‘Isang beses lang naman kami mag-aanniversary tapos nakalimutan pa niya. Tsk.’

Kanina pa nagtetext si Stell pero hindi siya pinapansin ni Ken.

‘Bahala siya dyan. Manigas siya.’

‘Maglilibang na lang ako ngayon.’

Pumunta si Ken sa isang malapit na Arcade. Naglaro lang siya ng naglaro para makalimutan na kinalimutan ni Stell ang importanteng araw sa buhay nila.

‘Hala! 6pm na. Baka nag-aalala na si Stell.’ natigilan siya. ‘Pero nagtatampo pa rin ako sa kanya. Tsk. Bahala na nga.’

\--

Wala si Stell sa sala ng makauwi si Ken. Nakapatay din ang mga ilaw sa first floor.

‘Ni hindi man lang ako hinanap.’

Padabog na umakyat si Ken sa kwarto nila. Nagulat na lamang siya sa nadatnan niya.

Si Stell. Oo si Stell. Si Stell. Putangina si Stell.

Si Stell na naka mesh turtle neck long sleeves at nakafish net stockings. Ribbon lamang ang tanging bumabalot sa ari niya.

Nakailang mura na si Ken dahil sa nakita niya.

“Hnggg d-daddyyy.”

Pagtawag ni Stell kaya naman hindi na napigilan ni Ken at sinungaban niya agad ito ng halik. Malalim, mapusok, at sabik na sabik.

Bumaba ang halik ni Ken patungo sa leeg ni Stell. Minarkahan niya iyon. Matagal. Masakit. Masarap.

“Mine”

“Hngg. Yours.”

Agad na pinunit ni Ken ang suot ni Stell at dinilaan ang kaliwang utong nito habang ang kanang kamay niya ay pinipisil ang kabila.

“Uggggh. Hmmm-more.”

Bumaba ulit ang halik ni Ken sa abs ni Stell. Panandalian itong tumigil at saka inilagay ang dalawang kamay sa leeg ni Stell na para bang sinasakal niya ito.

“Aaaaah. Choke me d-daddy. Please m-moreee.”

“Ganito?” lalo pang diniin ni Ken ang pagkakasakal kay Stell.

“Hngggg”

Habang sakal-sakal si Stell ay dinilaan nito ang kanyang Abs. Nang magsawa ay tinanggal ni Ken ang mga kamay niya.

“Why don't you open your gift daddy.”

Dahan dahang tinanggal ni Ken ang ang ribbon na nakapulupot sa ari ni Stell.

“Hnng. D-daddy don't be a tease.”

Sa sinabing iyon ni Stell ay mas lalo pa niyang binagalan.

“This is your punishment.”

“Ahhhh. Please d-daddy. Wreck me.”

Sa sinabing iyon ni Stell ay agad na dinilaan ni Ken ang titi niya. Ginawa niya itong parang ice cream. 

“Ahhhh. Daddy sige paaa. Ang saraap.” pag-ungol ni Stell kaya naman sinagad na ni Ken ang pagsubo.

“Aaaaahhh. Sige paaaa. Ang init ng bunganga mo.”

Hinawakan na ni Stell ang ulo ni Ken.

“Sige paaaa. Aaaaah. Lalabasan na ako.”

Dahil sa sinabi ni Stell ay itnigil ni Ken ang pagsubo sa kanya. Agad agad na naghubad si Ken at ipinasok niya ang titi niya sa pwet ni Stell.

“Ugh tangina mo Ken! Fuck you!”

Nagsimula nang gumalaw si Ken. Nung una ay dahan dahan lang hanggang sa bumilis ito.

“Ahhhh! Sige paaaaa! Uuuuugh!”

“Ang sarap mo Stell. Tanginaaaa. Ahhhhh.”

“Shit.”

Alam ni Ken na may natamaan siyang bundle of nerves kaya naman ay biglang bumagal ang paggalaw niya.

“Keeeeen t-there. Fa-ugh-ster please.”

Pero hindi nakinig si Ken at mas lalong binagalan ang paggalaw.

“Please master.”

That is Ken's cue. Binilisan niya ang paggalaw at patuloy na inabuso ang prostata ni Stell.

“Ahhhhhh. I'm c-cumming.”

“Cum with me.”

Ilang sandali pa lamang ay nilabasan na rin si Ken. Hinugot naman ni Ken ang ari niya.

\--

“Nakabawi na ba ako?”

“Hmmm. Slight.”

“I love you, Ken. Happy 5th wedding anniversary.”

“I love you too, Stell. Happy anniversary.”

“Para makabawi ako lalo sige dog style naman next session kahit a ayaw ko non.”

Tumawa na lang si Ken. “Gago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Magdasal ka kapatid.


End file.
